Shego's Past
by Aleego
Summary: Shego reveals her mysterious past to Drakken. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Shego's Past Chapter 1 [This story takes place after Kimitation Nation]   
  
Drakken lay in bed thinking about all the things he had done in the past week. How he had wanted Shego's DNA to make an army of her, and then how she quit because of it. Then when he made a Kim army which failed to conquer Kim Possible, Shego came back to get him with her new boyfriend.   
  
His thoughts drifted back to when he was in his late twenties and how he had dropped out of collage when his socalled friends at school laughed at him. Back then it seemed that nobody really cared at all about him. He became very sad, but soon all his tears turned into angry plots to get revenge on the world which had only given him sorrow, anger, and hate.   
  
Not long after his decision to becme a villain, he met Shego. She was only 17 at the time. They became good friends, and Shego agreed to work for Drakken. Being the very talkative person he is, Drakken told Shego the whole story of his childhood. But when he asked Shego about what happened that made her want to become a super villain she only said that she had family issues and would rather not talk about it. Drakken never asked about it again, but still always wondered what had happened.   
  
When Drakken finaly fell asleep that night it was nearly 3:00 am. He just couldn't stop thinking about what happened to Shego that made her want to be bad. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 [Mark is the hot guy Shego met in Kimitation Nation]   
  
When Drakken walked into the lab that morning looking for Shego he found her and her new boyfriend Mark,[whom she met at the beach ] snuggled on the couch together watching an old romance movie.   
  
"What is this, a movie theater?" yelled Drakken. "Shego you most definitely do not have today off. We have to work on our latest scheme to conquer Kim Possible! Remember?"   
  
Shego Ignored Drakken and Leaned her head on Mark's shoulder. "Shego!" Shego stared at the screen continuing to ignore Drakken. "SHEGO!" Drakken practically screamed. "Oh fine!" said Shego getting up and sounding annoyed. "I can't even relax for two seconds around here." "There is no time to relax untill we find Kim Possible!" shouted Drakken.   
  
Shego walked over to the controlls and started working on locating the nearest tecnology building so she and Drakken could steal some equiptment. Mark however, remained on the couch. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3   
  
Meanwhile, Kim, Ron, and Rufus were at Bueno Nacho. "Hey Kim!" Kim turned around. It was Monique. "Hi," said Kim. "Come for some snackage?" asked Ron. "Actually," said Monique,"I came to tell you I saw a blue guy robbing a store. He's your arch foe isn't he?" "Drakken," said Kim. "Ron let's jet." And they left Bueno Nacho to find Drakken. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4   
  
That evening after Mark went home, [he would have stayed but Drakken ordered his henchmen to make him leave.] Drakken went looking for Shego. He found her in her room. [The room was part of the job deal] "Shego?" Drakken asked knocking on the door. "What now?" Shego replied. "You already made me work full time today, then you make your henchmen chase Mark away." Trying to find an excuse Drakken said,"He probably wanted to go anyway it was getting late." looking at the clock and seeing it was only 5:45 Shego sighed and shook her head. "Fine, come in." Drakken opened the door and went in. "So, was so urgent?" Shego persisted. "Uh, Shego you know when you said you had family issues, I couldn't stop wondering what you ment." Shego sighed again and sat down on the bed. "Well I guess I should tell you. It's been a long time since then now anyway." Drakken sat down next to her. "It started back in 8th grade," Shego began. "When my brother and I gathered our friends together and started Team Go, an organization for saving the world. "You had a brother?" asked Drakken? "Oh would you just listen!" Snapped Shego. "But-"   
  
interupted Drakken "You saved the world?" "Let me continue," said Shego. "As I was saying, Team Go took place whenever someone needed help. We would page eachother , then meet up at my house and go from there. There were four of us, me, my brother Hego, my friend Adrena Lynn, and her friend Faith Freefall. One day, as we were fighting our arch foe Aviairus, Faith Freefall fell off the mountain peak and we never saw her again. After that happened Team Go was stopped. Adrena Lynn moved away and problems arose in my family. Hego moved out and I haven't seen him since. I was in despair. That's when I met you." Shego turned to Drakken. "When Hego moved away I started to hate the world for letting all those terrible things happen to me." "So," said Shego finishing her story, "That's how I went super villain." Drakken looked speechless. "Come on," said Shego to break the silence. "we'd better get to work on that super-army of yours." They left the room and made their way to the lab. Drakken had stolen equiptment from a factory to try once again to build the ultimate robo warrior. "Last time Kim Possible got the better of me but this time my robo warrior will defeat her!" Drakken yelled. "Ooh! It's ready!" "Not so fast." said a voice that sounded like ....   
  
Drakken whipped around. "Kim Possible!" Kim did a spinning kick and sent Drakken flying backward. "Ron get the chip from the robot!" Kim yelled as she fought off Shego. Drakken snuck around Kim and Shego and pressed a silver button on the controlls. "Behold," he said, "my newest weapon!" A pit opened behind Kim filled with fifteen gigantic pythons. Shego pushed Kim in. "Bye bye Kim Possible " Shego laughed. Drakken hit the trigger to close the pit. But, as it was closing Kim made a jump for it, climed up the sides and just barely made it. "Kim," shouted Ron. "I got the chip!" Kim lunged to avoid being kicked by Shego , who tripped over Kim's foot and fell into the python pit which had been re-opened by Drakken hoping Kim might fall in somehow. "NO!" screamed Drakken. Shego had managed to grab the side of the pit with one hand, but was slipping fast. Drakken ran over to her and pulled her out. Shego jumped back on her feet and threw a front handspring at Kim. Kim ran to Ron and they jumped out a window hitting the button for the parachute. "Good work Ron," said Kim. "We got the chip and foiled the bad guys. The police will be arriving any minute." "Oh no, Kim look," moaned Ron "the're getting away!" Drakken and Shego ran to their flying disk thing and flew away. Drakken was yelling. "Kim Possible you think you're all that, but you're not!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5   
  
Drakken was pouting. "she got the chip!" He moaned. Shego however, wasn't listening. She was having flashbacks of what had just happened. Drakken saved me, she thought. And all this time I thought he just wanted to take advantage of me. Maybe he likes me more than I thought. They flew for most of the night, and at two in the morning they landed in their back-up lair.  
  
The next morning Shego hung up the phone as Drakken walked into the lab. She spun the chair she was sitting in away from Drakken so he couldn't see her face, which was red from crying. "Who was that?"Drakken asked sitting on the couch and flipping on the TV. Shego cleared her throat and replied, "Oh just Mark." Drakken grunted under his breath. "Oh dont worry," Shego said sarcasticly. "He won't be around anymore to bug you. We broke up." Drakken swiched off the TV and turned around just in time to see Shego, Her usually pale face flushed with sadness and anger, storm out of the room. Drakken had no clue what to do. He didn't know if he should go and comfort her or if she wanted to be alone. He had wanted to start his next evil plan that morning but now he just sat there, confused. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6   
  
Apoxametly 4 hours later, Shego finally came out of her room. This was the first time anyone had ever broke her heart like this, and she was having a really hard time coping. Drakken was sitting quietly on the couch thinking of his next evil plot to keep his mind off things. When he saw Shego he said,   
  
"Come on, let's do somthing to celebrate the defeat of Kim Possible."   
  
Shego looked at him."Um, Kim won remember?"  
  
Realizing this Drakken said,"Yes, but at least we didn't get put in jail." "  
  
Whatever," Shego said still feeling upset and bad tempered. She sighed, and sat down on the couch next to Drakken. Leaning on a pillow she asked, "So what was your great celebration idea?"   
  
"We could go into Middleton Ice Cream palour and steal some ice cream." Drakken sugested.   
  
Smiling at this funny thought, Shego agreed. They drove there. It was only five minutes down the road. Drakken kept the car running while Shego ordered. Shego grabbed up the ice cream and two spoons then, with a sarcastic "Thankyou!" she jumped into the car and off they sped. They stopped at a quiet little beach after ten minutes of speeding (over 100 mph) on the highway. Drakken and Shego got out of the car and sat down on a bench, the wind blowing Shego's beautiful long black hair.   
  
"This is the first time you and I have ever had a day off for fun together." Shego said .   
  
"Well," said Drakken sounding a little embarrassed, "We should have a day off now and again."   
  
Shego looked at Drakken. She really wanted to thank him for saving her last night but she didn't quite know how.   
  
The truth was, over the past three years, Shego and Drakken had become closer, more of a team. Finally, she blurted it out.   
  
"Drakken, I want to thank you for saving me last night." A strong wind blew and Shego scooted closer to Drakken who put his arm around her.   
  
"You're welcome," Drakken replied smiling at her. "I couldn't of let you get killed by my snakes anyway. I would have mourned for the rest of my life." They stayed there for another ten minutes untill they both agreed it was time to go.   
  
They drove back to the lair, Shego feeling a lot better. No longer sad about Mark. And Drakken well, he seemed a lot happier too. All the way back he blabbed on and on to Shego about his next evil plan. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
The next day as Kim and Ron were walking to school chatting as usual, Kim suddenly said," You know, what ever Drakken is up to can't be good." "An Ice Cream palour was robbed yesterday." said Ron. "Oh Ron," Kim moaned "Stop being silly." "It was on the news." Ron muttered. Kim continued, "Wade told me he thinks Drakken may go to last measures to create a robo warrior. I think we should go and check it out tonight or someone might get hurt." "Fine with me," Ron said happily.  
  
That Night In Drakken's Lab...  
  
"Yes! Finally I've found a scientist who has made a human intelligent robot brain." Drakken exclaimed. "Now Shego, you know the plan, let's go!" Shego jumped in the flying disk with Drakken and steered it towards the science lab they were going to to steal the top secret robot brain to add to their robo warrior. They flew in silence for awhile and in three or four hours they were there. They landed, got out, and ran to the back of the building. Shego took out a grappling hook and hooked it on to the building. She then began to climb up the wall and onto the roof. She was about to slash the roof with her claw glove when Kim Possible jumped out of nowhere."Hold it right there Shego!" Kim yelled as she made ready to attack. Shego activated her claw gloves and they started to fight. They fought hard. Shego tried to kick Kim, but Kim ducked, then kicked back hard. Avoiding the kick Shego threw a back handspring. But when she landed she tripped on an uneven tile. "Shego look out!" Kim cried . But she was too late. Shego stumbled and fell backwards off the roof. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8   
  
Kim watched ih horror as Shego hit the ground. Yes, Shego was her arch foe but Kim was a nice person and she didn't want anyone to die. "Shego!" Drakken screamed as he ran to her and knelt by her side. Kim came down from from the roof as quickly as she could. "Is she dead?" asked Ron who seemed a little freaked out. Drakken was so horror strucken he just sat there holding Shego's hand. Kim put her ear to Shego's chest. "No," she said uncertainly, "I think she might still be alive. We'd better call an ambulance." She handed Ron her cell phone so he could call 911. After the ambulance arrived, Kim and Ron decided they'd better go home, leaving the medical staff to take charge.  
  
Later at the hospital:   
  
"What did you say her name was again?" A nurse with purple hair asked for the tenth time. "Shego!" Drakken answered for the tenth time and he was getting really annoyed. "No," said the nurse with the purple hair. "I mean her last name." "UHHHH!" Drakken yelled with anger. " I have no clue ok? Just do something about her you annoying little poser!" The purple haired nurse looked offended. "Fine sir. Just fill out this paper ok?" Drakken snatched up the paper and went back to the waiting room. I hope she knows I'm not paying. Drakken thought as he took a seat. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9   
  
A few hours later a nurse came and led Drakken into the room where Shego lay, her pretty green eyes closed and her wrist in a cast from when it banged on the sidewalk. The doctor then came in as the nurse left and sat down in a chair next to the one Drakken was sitting in. "It dosen't look good," the doctor said solemnly. "She's still unconscious and she's broken her wrist. We will watch her for the next twenty-four hours. If she shows no signs of improvement there may be some some serious damage." The doctor left the room. Drakken slowly got up and walked to Shego's bedside. "Shego?" He whispered. Shego didn't responed. "Oh Shego!" he said despretly. He felt a tear come to his eye and he wiped it away. Just then the doctor came back in and Drakken laft the room feeling utterly miserable.  
  
That night, Drakken, unable to sleep thought:  
  
I should have been nicer to Shego. She's always been such a good assistant and friend to me. Sometimes in the past I have been so greedy, and thought of my feelings more than I thought of hers. Like the the time I put her under mind controll against her will. Ouch! I can still feel the kick she gave me. He turned on his side and smiled. "I should go and tell her how much she really means to me." He said aloud. Then he remembered, Shego was in the hospital, near death and partially because of him. He sighed, and fell asleep. He tossed and turned all night long. And had horrible nightmares that were cold and lonesome.  
  
To be continued..... (when I get more reviews!) 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
When Drakken awoke, he went straight to the hospital to see Shego. She didn't look any different from the day before. Drakken, looking at her lying there, relized all the things Shego had done for him. Then and there, Drakken broke the promise he made to himself the day he met Shego. He had promised never to let his teenie bit of a crush on her turn into a big deal. Right now he felt worse than he did when he dropped out of collage. All he knew was that he didn't want to lose her. He put his hand on her forehead and whispered, "Shego, Shego, please don't die." Shego's eylids fluttered. Drakken was filled with hope. She heard me! He thought in utter amazment. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11   
  
Shego slowly opened her eyes. "Huh? What happened?" She asked, too weak to move. "You fell off the roof of the science lab." Drakken replied. Shego closed her eyes and thought hard. Yes it was all coming back to her now. How she and Kim were fighting and how she tripped and was falling... falling... That's all she remembered. She opened her eyes. "How long have I been here?" She asked Drakken. "Not too long," he repiled, trying to hide the fact that he had worried all night long. Shego groaned. She ached all over. Seeing that she was struggling to sit up, Drakken went over to help her. He sat down on the side of the bed. Shego looked up at him and smiled. It was the begining of a better friendship (or maybe a relationship) for the both of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
Did you like it? What do you think about a sequal? R&R! 


End file.
